Question of Duty
by Shado Tenshi
Summary: It was his duty to survive, to join the Order. Hoping he will die in the process, Fenlen agrees. Yet he survives the ritual. And now he faces the duties of a Grey Warden to end the Blight, stop Teyrn Loghain's treachery, all while he wishes for an end. That is until Zevran joins the group. Feelings are beginning to stir. What is Fenlen to do now? Will Zevran win his heart? M/M


Shado: Oh, dear. Oh dear, dear, dear, dear. I've already got my hands full with **_The Black_ Swan**, and yet I'm already writing up another story. However, like that mentioned fanfic, this one I have put a lot of time and effort in. I have everything planned out, even getting ideas for a sequel for the _Dragon Age Awakening _and even a third sequel for _Dragon Age II_.

So, hopefully this story won't be a failure like some of the other ones that I have not updated in like...forever. Anyway, I should warn you two warnings:

1) I sometimes take forever to update. Some of the time it's because life likes to slap me in the face. All. The. Freaking. Time. Other times, it's simply because I keep re-editing the newest chapter over and over until I've had enough and just update it anyway.

2) I love abusing cliffe hangers. It is my personal touch in my stories to laugh at anyone who reviews a response like, "DAMN YOU. It was JUST getting interesting! Why did you have to end it!?" Yes. Such results always make me feel like Sephiroth as he tortures/pleasures Cloud. Pardon the strange _Final Fantasy VII_ reference...

Dislcaimer: I own nothing but the character I have created for this.

Also, to let you all know, Fenlen is a rogue class. He is a ranger and a bard. Strange, yes, but you'll understand soon enough.

**Chapter One**

The Hunt, the Cave, and the Grey Warden

=3=

Winter is coming. Fenlen could feel it in the air. Birds are preparing for their flight north, squirrels and other small animals staying behind are collecting food, bears fattening on as much berries and meat as they can. And migrating to the north is the clan's main source of food, the deer.

Fenlen and his hunting partner, Tamlen, have been tracking a small herd of three for the past two days in the forest. To cover more ground the pair has split up in means to surround and confuse the herd and hopefully bring all three down. The clan needs food for the upcoming weeks of travel for their own migration to follow the deer.

As of late the deer have become scarce. Each day the hunters have to search further and further from camp, sometimes several days out before finding one. It was rare to find herds now, the most the hunters come across are stragglers. Deer that are too old to keep up or a fawn separated from its mother. A few times Fenlen stumbled across one already dead with unexplained wounds. The wolves and bears wouldn't touch the carcass, so he decided not to bring it to camp.

If no natural beast would touch such a large meal then it was not safe. Therefore, it was not safe for the Elvhen.

These strange deaths of their prey have become more frequent as the days roll by. Right now the clan was experiencing the beginnings of starvation. The rules have always been clear to the hunters; the clan always comes first. Once a hunter has brought down a deer or ensnared a rabbit it was their duty to bring the food back to the clan. The elders and the young are the first to eat. The only other elf that has the position to eat with them is the keeper.

Though Marathari chooses to eat with the hunters for the most part, as of late she has been sharing meals with the rest of the clan because of their insistence. If she was to fall ill due to lack of food, guilt will eat at the clan. True, Marathari has a first, but Merrill needs more experience until she becomes Keeper. To lose Marathari now will mean the destruction of the clan.

This was the way of the Dales. It has been this way for centuries as the clans wandered the lands. Due to this the hunters are the first to feel the effects of hunger. Some are feeling it more than others, for they are mothers and fathers that hand over more food to their own children or Ashalle for the orphans. Although Fenlen does not have a mate he continued to hand over a large portion of his shares to Ashalle, if not for the orphans then for her welfare.

Thus the pressure for more food in preparation of the upcoming journey north is a huge pressure on all hunters. Fenlen was eager to bring down this small herd of three. He peered from around a rather large trunk and spotted the three he had been tracking. With a quick glance he noted they have been following two does and a fawn. The younger doe was clearly the mother, for the other was too old to bear any of her own judging by the gray muzzle and flecks of grey and white throughout her body.

It was a wonder a doe could survive for so long. But this only limited his options. He couldn't bring down all three as planned. Marathari was one of the few Keepers to enforce rules of the hunters' indiscriminately killing deer. They were a source of food and thus demanded respect in return for their sacrifice. A hunter cannot target a doe with a fawn, or one that was clearly pregnant. If there was a buck and a doe together during mating season then their primary target was the buck.

However there are rules for in case scenarios. Fenlen took another glance and noticed the young doe was favoring an injured leg. This would explain why the elder remained. The fawn was close to the age of being weaned, and its mother may not survive until then. If a mother doe was injured then the hunter can try and coax her into the halla pens for recovery. If the doe can't survive until they can reach camp then the hunter must put her out of her misery. If the fawn is too young to survive on its own then the halla can raise it until it was old enough to take care of itself.

Fenlen knelt down, not a sound was made as he leaned one knee against the grass and he peered around the trunk in means of a closer look at the injured doe. The mother was lying down now, clearly exhausted. Her breathing was labored as her injured leg was outstretched away from her body. The fawn nuzzled her, as if to encourage her to get up while the old doe kept watch, ears listening for any signs of danger.

'_It's hard to say if the fawn should be brought back to the camp or not.'_ Fenlen wet his lips.

Being very careful the hunter began to climb the trunk. As a rogue has its perks, for he could be as silent as the shadows. Of the two it was a useful tactic between Tamlen and Fenlen. He would climb a tree and use various bird calls that have several different meanings. It was a long way up, but eventually Fenlen reached a safe branch. With practiced ease he made three chirps.

It was a signal which meant, "Where are you?" Fenlen waited a minute, but he received no answer.

Heart pounding in his chest, Fenlen wasn't sure to bring the does down or get back to the forest floor and search for Tamlen.

Just to be safe Fenlen did the call again, this time it sounded a little more urgent. Even so the elder doe didn't take notice. She was far too concentrated to listen to any footsteps, a snap of the twig, or the knock of an arrow.

Fenlen waited. There was still no answer. The hunter held his breath as worry began to claw at his stomach. Where was Tamlen? Did something happen? Should he forget about the herd and search for his partner?

'_The clan always comes first.'_ The decision left a bitter taste in his mouth, but he unstrapped his bow and knocked an arrow without hesitation.

The old doe fell with a thump that seemed to echo in the forest. She didn't even know what hit her. The fawn and its mother were alert, but neither ran. The young doe was struggling to get back on her feet but couldn't. The fawn, still loyal to its mother, remained even as its body shook with obvious fear.

With graceful movements that rivaled a mountain lion, Fenlen quickly climbed down. There wasn't even a thud upon impact. Even so the sudden movement startled the fawn enough to bolt. The doe struggled even more as she scrambled to her feet. She squealed in pain and fell back down, all the energy left from her. It was a sight that tore at his heart.

"Daratisha, mamae. Ma mi natu shem halam, Falon'Din virna elgar dareth shiral. Ma Elvhen darir serannas na enansal." Fenlen whispered softly, setting the bow down and reached for his dagger.

The doe stared at him with frightened eyes, nostrils flaring as if she were gasping for breath. Fenlen slowly inched forward, repeating the phrases in a soft voice. It took a while but eventually the doe calmed. She has resigned to her fate, at peace with it even. With a quick flick of his wrist he ended her suffering.

Fenlen glanced around, his mood turning sour. He was alone in the forest without any idea where his partner was. He has two deer he cannot carry back to camp alone. The only way he could successfully carry them was if he cut out the venison now instead of carrying the carcasses for the cooks to prepare. Dagger still in hand Fenlen began to cut.

=3=

With his pack heavy with venison, it didn't take long for Fenlen to locate his partner. He could hear the labored breathing of the shemlen a mile away. Fast as he could Fenlen ran towards the commotion, picking up his bow as he went. As he drew near Fenlen could hear Tamlen's voice, resentment was clear in his tone.

"And you three are somewhere you shouldn't be!"

Fenlen halted behind the trees, gathering his breath so he does not appear panicked in front of these humans. In doing so he was able to examine the situation at hand. There were three shemlen, what he found strange was that they were unarmed. They bore no armor, only simple clothes that offer no protection.

What were these shemlen doing here and why? Didn't they know they were easy targets not only by the Dalish, but by wild animals?

"Let us pass, elf. You have no right to stop us!" One shemlen was either very brave or very stupid.

Tamlen cocked his head. "No?"

Taking that as his cue, Fenlen cautiously joined the fray, arrow knocked and aimed at the closest shemlen.

"We will see about that, won't we?"

As Fenlen came to full view Tamlen acknowledged him with his head. "You're just in time. I found these…_humans_ lurking in the forest. Bandits, no doubt."

Fenlen didn't respond. He was too confused as to why Tamlen would accuse them as bandits. Unless these shemlen are wearing armor underneath those odd clothing, perhaps?

"We aren't bandits. I swear! Please don't hurt us!" Another shemlen begged, his legs shaking. It was obvious this one wanted to run away as fast as possible.

As if the pair had one mind the hunters slowly pressed forward. Fenlen was a little more hesitant, as he was following on his partner's lead.

"You shemlen are pathetic. It's hard to believe you ever drove us from our homeland." Tamlen spat, making one of the humans whimper.

'_These shemlen are not the ones responsible for their ancestors' actions.'_ Fenlen wanted to reprimand his partner.

"W-we never did nothing to you Dalish! We didn't even know this forest was yours!" These men were beginning to panic.

"This forest isn't ours, fool. You've stumbled too close to our camp. You shems are like vermin. We can't trust you not to make mischief." Great, they have only angered Tamlen even more if possible.

The men cowered, cluttering together as if banding together would shield them from an arrow. It was a good tactic, Fenlen agreed. Already he was having trouble keeping aim at a man's heart. Though it only irked Tamlen even more as he snorted before turning his attention back to his partner.

"What do you say, lethalin? What should we do with them?"

Fenlen hesitated for a moment. He was more curious about why these shemlen were here. All sorts of scenarios were going through his head. Did the shemlen find out the whereabouts of their camp? Were they planning something to wipe out the clan?

"Let's find out what they're doing here."

"Does it matter?" Tamlen scoffed. "Hunting or banditry, we'll need to move camp if we let them live."

'_We're already preparing for the journey north, lethalin.'_ Fenlen would have argued. Instead he held his tongue. If they were to argue in front of the shemlen, they could use their dispute to their advantage. Also he couldn't reveal what the clan was doing.

"I-look…we didn't come here to be trouble. We found a cave…" A shem seemed to have trouble finding words as he tried to reason with them.

"Yes, a cave!" The first shem nodded. "With ruins like I've never seen before! We thought there might be, uh…"

"Treasure?" Tamlen offered, scowling. "So you are more akin to thieves than actual bandits."

"Ha!" Fenlen couldn't help but shake his head, nearly startling the shemlen out of their skin. "I'd like to see these ruins."

"So would I. We know this forest, there aren't any caves."

"I… I have proof!" The one that told of the ruins stepped forward. "Here…we found this just inside the entrance."

Tamlen accepted the object handed to him. Fenlen heard the sighs of relief from the shemlen as the blond lowered his bow.

"This stone has carvings…" Tamlen tilted his head as he examined the stone further. "Is this elvish? _Written_ elvish?"

"There's…there's more in the ruins! We didn't get very far in though…"

"Why not?" The shem that had stepped forward took a step back, as if suddenly aware Fenlen was there with an arrow aimed at his chest.

"There was a demon! It was huge, with black eyes! Thank the Maker we were able to out-run it!"

What in the Creators did these shemlen see? Demons are known to take form outside the Veil, yes, but those instances were rare. Tamlen seemed to share the same thought as he scoffed.

"A demon? Where is this cave?"

"Just off to the west, I think. There's a cave with a rock face, and a huge hole just inside."

There was hope in these shemlen. They were hoping the information given would save their lives. An exchange of information about possible elven ruins for their lives was logical, Fenlen figured.

"Well? Do you trust them? Should we let them go?"

"You've frightened them enough. They won't bother us." Fenlen didn't have to think on an answer.

"Run along then, shems…and don't come back until we Dalish have moved on." Tamlen waved them off.

Fenlen blinked, as the hunters put away their arrows and lowered their bows. He didn't have to argue with his partner about this one. Here he would have thought Tamlen argued further about protecting the clan from an invasion of shemlen.

"Of course! Thank you! Thank you!" The shemlen turned and bolted away like frightened rabbits.

Once they were out of sight did Tamlen strap his bow on his back, his mood was brightened with the threat gone. His shoulders relaxed and he sent a smile at his partner's way. Fenlen returned the sentiment. Tamlen's smile was contagious.

"Well, shall we see if there's any truth to their story? These carvings make me curious."

"Shouldn't we inform the keeper?" Although Fenlen would like to find the cave those shemlen mentioned, he was worried that would take longer for them to bring the venison to camp. They had a starving clan to feed.

"We probably should, but what's the harm? Let's see if these ruins actually exist. Then we'll worry about what to do."

Fenlen sighed in defeat. "Fine, but you're carrying your share of venison. I had to bring down two deer while you're going about frightening shems."

"All right, lethalin." Tamlen laughed, seemingly forgetting about the scene a few minutes ago.

With a little less load in his pack, Fenlen wouldn't have to worry about the meat slowing him down. Together the hunters followed the trail the shemlen had used. It was easy to spot their clumsy footsteps and a trail of broken twigs or where one slid and fell in his panic.

Growling and snarling stopped the pair in their tracks. Up ahead they could hear wolves had brought something down. The smell of blood was heavy in the air. Tamlen readied his bow while Fenlen reached for his daggers. When they came closer two wolves came running towards them, blood on their muzzles and chests. Behind them was a fallen halla.

With a snarl of his own Fenlen sprang forward, slashing with his two Dar'Misu. How dare these wolves take down such a peaceful creature! He kicked one wolf in the jaw while he jabbed the other in the eye. An arrow went into the chest of the one he kicked, the wolf backed away whimpering. Using his other dagger Fenlen slit the one with an injured eye across the throat. The wolf fell, blood seeping from its wounds.

Then the other wolf lunged forward. Fenlen didn't expect the attack, thus he didn't have time to dodge. The wolf tackled him to the ground. Not letting go of his weapons Fenlen shielded his face with his arms as powerful jaws grabbed hold of one. Fenlen hissed at the pain as drops of blood landed on his face.

He heard the arrow sing through the air and hit its intended target. The wolf above him went limp. Fenlen tried to move his arm, but the jaws would not let go. The hunter almost cursed.

"Tamlen? A little help would be nice."

Laughter reached his ears. If he could have Fenlen would have turned to glare at his partner.

"Who would have thought that the wolf child would be pinned to the forest floor by an actual wolf? Oh, Creators, wait until I tell the rest of the clan about this!"

"In case you have forgotten, I have an injured arm." Fenlen scowled. "And please don't tell the clan."

"Abelas lethalin." He was still laughing as Tamlen drew near. "It's just-oh the irony! Don't worry, I got you."

The blond gently pried the jaws apart far enough for Fenlen to pull his arm free. With a grunt the hunter pushed the suddenly heavy carcass off. He accepted his partner's hand to help him to his feet. Tamlen was still smiling, which seemed to widen at the sight of a scowl.

"Aw, Fenlen, you know I was just joking." Tamlen stole a quick kiss. "You're just so cute when you're angry."

His tactic seemed to have worked, for Fenlen looked away to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. It was rare for them to be so open of their secret relationship. Clan life gave little room for same sex couplings. The few who dared to make the relationship known to the clan are frowned upon. Depending upon the clan as a whole, the couple would either be supported or shunned.

At the current moment Marathari was doing everything in her power to ensure the clan lives on. She was a firm and respected Keeper, Fenlen admired her. But the growing tension between them was starting to be noticed. Tamlen wanted to make their relationship known, but Fenlen was hesitant. He wasn't afraid of the consequences, no, he was simply afraid of how the Keeper would make of it. Marathari was like a mother in his eyes, while Ashalle was more of an older sister.

It didn't really help his father happened to be the clan's keeper before her. Everyone hoped he would show signs of magic, for he apparently had everything else of his father in him. In his defense Fenlen was rather grateful he didn't have any magic in him. He wasn't sure if he could handle the pressure.

"Once we're done with the ruins, let's give the halla a proper burial." Fenlen knew Tamlen wouldn't want to stop until they have reached the cave.

"What about your arm? Will it be all right?"

"We didn't bring any bandages. I'll be fine, lethalin, the wolf didn't get too deep into my flesh. It can wait until we get back to the clan."

And together they continued on down the path as it curved west. By now the path was far easier to make out, for there was nowhere to go but follow. After some several paces they came across signs of ruins. What was once an entrance of broken columns were covered with dust and moss was growing from the bottom up. Fenlen tilted his head up at them. Surely these weren't made by the elves…the material was more of the humans make.

A little farther in was the entrance of the cave. Fenlen stood where he was, suddenly feeling like this was a bad idea after all. He could feel something evil was lurking within it. Whatever it was, he didn't want anything to do with it.

"This must be the cave. I don't recall seeing this before, do you?"

"No, and I don't think we should go in alone." Fenlen wanted to turn away now, get away from whatever evil was in these ruins.

"There's nobody else here. And I'm not running back for help unless there's something worth making a fuss over. Come on, let's at least see what's there. How dangerous could it be?"

And before Fenlen could argue further Tamlen took the lead and went inside. The hunter hesitated for a moment. He knew something was lurking in there, something they shouldn't meddle with. But Tamlen was already inside, and if Fenlen left now then he would leave his partner to face whatever it was in there. Finally he put aside this horrible feeling in his stomach and followed his partner into the depths of the cave.

What they stumbled across was full of surprises. There were elven artifacts scattered throughout the ruins. Yet strangely the structure and the materials were of human make. They even found bones that were once elven and human. And as if facing wolves weren't enough for the day, they had to fight a dozen spiders.

Not to mention Fenlen had to disable some traps. Upon finding them Tamlen would make a snarky remark that if the ruins had traps then surely there was something worth finding. But doubt was taking hold of Fenlen at a point when the ruins would go no further was when the corpses that seemed a little fresher than the ones near the entrance began to move.

In a panic Tamlen stepped on a large circular plate trap that released poisonous gas that slowed their movements and made it hard to breathe. The pair fought through the coughing fits and managed to end the walking corpses. When the gas cleared Tamlen pointed at a statue that seemed strangely out of place.

"I can't believe this. You recognize this statue, don't you?" Tamlen stepped closer to the object of his fascination.

"It's worn, but it's vaguely familiar… I think this is Falon'Din." Fenlen was used to seeing this as a carved statue made of crumbling stone, not welded together from metal.

"Why would this be here? It just looks so…I don't know, out of place. Sure, there are elven artifacts here, but why would this be a place of worship? It would be hard to believe the ancient elves lived underground."

Fenlen nodded. "This looks like human architecture…with a statue of our people. Maybe the elves once occupied here when it was empty or won this area from battle."

"Can these ruins date back to the time of the Arlathan?" Tamlen seemed puzzled and astonished about the concept.

"Perhaps, but there isn't much left down here." Fenlen pointed out.

"True enough. Time and decay seemed to have taken a hold of this place."

Behind them was a door. It would seem this was the only way to advance through these ruins. Just a few feet away from the door Fenlen heard something growl. It sounded like a bear. Signaling with his hand, the dark haired elf warned Tamlen to remain where he was. He didn't have to turn around to see his partner ready his bow.

Fenlen took a tentative step forward and opened the door. There, lumbering beside a strange mirror, was a frightening creature. It had the structure of a bear, but it changed somehow. Its skin was prominent with a few patches of fur here and there, and on its back were strange spikes. Teeth were enlarged beyond that of a natural bear.

The thing roared before it came charging at them. There was no doubt in his mind that Fenlen wouldn't be able to coax this creature that they meant no harm. Whatever this once-bear was, it meant harm no matter what. Behind him Tamlen gave a cry, too shocked at the sight to take aim.

Fenlen lunged forward to meet the creature halfway. First he lashed at its nose, making it stop in mid charge. The creature made a swipe at him with a claw. The way it moved was definitely a bear. Fenlen rolled out of the way and took a stab at the creature's exposed rib cage. The creature howled in pain as it backed away only to give another swipe.

Fenlen leaped away. An arrow flew past him and went straight into the space between neck and shoulder. The creature growled angrily as it held off weight on the leg, most likely unable to move it without the use of its shoulder. It turned to face towards Tamlen.

'_Oh, no you don't.'_ Fenlen narrowed his eyes at the creature.

"Ar tu na'lin emma mi!" The dark haired elf snarled, baring his teeth.

In response the creature turned at the last minute to snap its jaws at him. Fenlen barely managed to dodge, the attack was unexpected. At the same time he came in between the beast and his partner. So this creature did understand the ancient language. Still it was unlikely to reverse its bloodlust now.

The creature roared again and it reared up on its hind legs. It was preparing for another swipe. Taking his chance Fenlen reached forward and sliced with both daggers at the exposed belly. First he started at the stomach then worked his way up, finally ending with a final slash at the throat. With a guttural groan the beast slumped to the floor, moving nevermore.

"By the Creators! What…what was that _thing?_" Tamlen was still recovering from his initial shock. "Was this the demon those shems spoke of?"

"That or perhaps they mistook walking corpses as demons." Fenlen sheathed his weapons.

"This isn't funny, Fenlen! We could have been killed and eaten by…whatever that _thing _was."

"True." The dark haired elf lowered his gaze, the red vallaslin of Dirthamen darkened to almost the color of dried blood. Although he and Tamlen shared the same markings, Fenlen had more of an intricate design while the blond went along with the simpler model.

It was amazing how so alike and yet different these two were. They shared blue eyes, only Tamlen had pale while Fenlen had dark blue. While Tamlen had a tan with short dirty blond hair his partner was pale with black hair reaching his shoulders. Tamlen was open minded and didn't have a care in the world, unless it was concerning humans, while Fenlen was more conservative.

They even shared a similar passion in worshiping Dirthamen, even taking up the Creator's markings.

"C'mon, emma lath, I didn't mean it like that. We both turned out all right in the end, right? We survived." Tamlen swung an arm around the other's waist. That contagious smile was back. Fenlen couldn't fight that smile even if he could.

"That's my lethalin. Now, let's see what that monster was protecting."

It was an Eluvian. Upon closer inspection it had carvings and runes of the Elvhen. Yet like the rest of these ruins it appeared to be made from human materials. But unlike the rock and metal around them, this mirror seemed in fine shape. It was shimmering even after years, perhaps centuries, sitting here.

Was this silverite? Fenlen had heard of the quality the material was, but he had never had the luxury to see it for the shemlen keep it for themselves. This would explain how the mirror survived the passes of time. And yet strangely he found it convenient the cave in further into the ruins stopped within feet away from the mirror. Was it protected by magic, perhaps?

And the strange feeling was back. Fenlen could sense this mirror was not what it seemed.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? I wonder what the writing says." Tamlen was of course instantly fascinated with it.

"Stand back, Tamlen. We can't be sure it's safe."

"What's the harm? It can't be as bad as everything else we've come by until now. Anyway, I'm more curious as to what this writing is for. Maybe it's…hey, did you see that?" Tamlen went forward with a closer look.

"What are you talking about Tamlen? I didn't see anything." All Fenlen saw was a mirror that didn't have any reflection.

"I think something moved inside the mirror." The blond still inched closer, tilting his head with clear interest.

"Get away from it Tamlen." Something wasn't right about this mirror. Couldn't Tamlen sense it?

"Hold on, I just want to know what it is. Don't you see it? There it is again!" He pointed at something, arm reaching out to the mirror.

This time Fenlen did see something. It wasn't movement, or any form of reflection. It was a couple of ripples that started around the area Tamlen had pointed. Fenlen took one step back. His instincts were telling him to run, but out of fear or awe he didn't turn and run. Power was beginning to stir from the mirror.

"Can you feel that? I think it knows we're here. I just need to take a closer look…" Tamlen continued forward to touch the strange mirror. Fenlen cautiously stepped closer to peer over his partner's shoulder. "It's…showing me places. I can see…some kind of city…underground?"

Ripples were back, forming around the outstretched hand. What horrified Fenlen was the fact whatever Tamlen saw, he couldn't. Magic was definitely involved here. It was old magic, forgotten magic, perhaps even forbidden. Was this the reason why these ruins were abandoned?

"And…there's a great blackness…"

He wasn't sure, but Fenlen was beginning to hear something speak in whispered growls. It sounded old, ancient. Something that was dangerous.

"It…it saw me! Help! I can't look away!"

Fenlen attempted to reach forward to Tamlen, but there was an explosion of white light.

=3=

Pain seared through his entire being down through his very core. He wasn't aware of anything around him. All he knew was that he had to seek help. He had to get back…back to where? He couldn't remember. Something bad happened to him. And someone…there was someone else that needed help…

Someone who was important to him. He needed to find help. Where? He somehow made it the front of the cave. Everything was swimming before his eyes…the light hurt…it hurt everything. He wanted to crawl back into the comforting embrace of the shadows. But then someone pulled him away from the cave's entrance.

He saw a face, but he couldn't remember any details. He saw shimmering armor, like the mirror. Mirror…the mirror did this to him. The mirror brought him so much pain. He tried to get away, but his limbs wouldn't do as he wished. He heard a voice…

"Can you hear me? I am…very sorry."

Why was this…human, sorry? He closed his eyes, if only to stop the swimming colors and lights to stop. He sensed…something from within the other. There was darkness in the shimmering human.

Out of relief he opened his eyes to say something. He couldn't find his voice. Whatever strength he had left escaped him. He closed his eyes, hoping for an end to the pain.

Duncan watched as the Dale slipped into unconsciousness. The hunter was slumped in his embrace, almost as if nuzzling him as if grateful for the help. Or perhaps the Dale sought an end to the pain? The Warden could sense the taint in the hunter. He was amazed at how well the Dale made it out of the cave alive.

He had come to the forest to investigate strange reports of deer turning up dead with unexplained wounds, and yet no beast would touch them. Villages that live near the forest are afraid whatever was killing these animals would go after them. A few fools even ate the questionable venison, and became sick because of it. Fortunately, the taint didn't spread throughout the village. Although Duncan couldn't say the same for the deaths of families who dared to eat the tainted venison.

As he traveled further into the forest he felt an explosion of power that was definitely the taint. He followed the traces of the taint to the entrance of the cave. And thus, he had another problem to fix.

'_If my memory serves me right, hunters don't stray too far from camp. Maybe if I follow this path while carrying him, I will meet a patrol.'_ Duncan wished nothing more to investigate this cave for darkspawn, but he couldn't let this hunter die. If this Dale survives then he could be a possible recruit.

He was surprised at how light the elf was. By his weight, Duncan was beginning to suspect the clan was in a dire state of starving. He may not know much of their culture, but as a Warden he had privileges to books no common man could hope to attain. Whatever few books told the lore of the Dalish, Duncan gladly read through them when he wasn't one for books.

So much for not becoming an old man taking refuge in books and scrolls.

With the elf secure on his back, thin arms wrapped around his shoulders and legs secure by the Warden's hands, he began to follow the path. Duncan hoped his luck will hold and he wouldn't meet a pack of wolves along the way. Or that the Dalish clan doesn't attack him on sight.

=3=ic

Shado: Yes, I have several references of other epic stories like _Game of Thrones_. I can't help it. I think there's going to be no end of the puns for those series. It's just so fun. But, no, there's not going to be a Mabari named Ghost, Grey Wind or Summer. I have a different name in mind. And let us not forget the title of this chapter is inspired from C.S. Lewis's _The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe_. What can I say? It was a childhood favorite of mine that inspired me to the world of fantasy and writing in the first place.

And some of you may call out that the _Warriors _series by Erin Hunter was also referenced. Also another inspiration for me to write. In the _Origins _game, there's not much detail in clan life. You are only given a glimpse, so I took it upon myself to give it a structure that I thought was reasonable. Oh and there's a slight reference to the _Eragon_ series by Christopher Paolini when speaking to animals in the Dalish language.

**Elvhen**: "Our People." The official name of the elven race.

**Daratisha, mamae. Ma mi natu shem halam, Falon'Din virna elgar dareth shiral. Ma Elvhen darir serannas na enansal**: Roughly means, "Be at peace, Mother. My blade will bring you a quick end, may Falon'Din guide your spirit a safe journey. My People will be grateful for your sacrifice." I put this phrase together with the best of my ability with so little of the language given.

**Abelas lethalin**: Abelas=Sorrow. Also a way to express an apology. Lethalin is roughly a nickname from one elf to another in the clan, or in another clan, as the one receiving the nickname was familiar. It can also mean "cousin". Lethalin is for a male elf, while Lethallan is for a female.

**Falon'Din**: 'Friend of the Dead.' One of the Creators of the elven race. He supposedly guide the souls of the dead to the Veil, so lost spirits can always find their way. He also has a twin brother.

**Dirthamen**: 'Keeper of Secrets.' Another Creator. He is the twin brother of Falon'Din. He had given every living creature a secret of their own. Also, he gave the elves knowledge and taught them the meaning of loyalty and faith in family. This latter part is the sole reason why Fenlen has the markings of Dirthamen, which I truly believe to be the same tattoos Tamlen has.

**Ar tu na'lin emma mi**: Translates into, "I will see your blood on my blade."

**Emma lath**: Exactly means, "My love."

**Eluvian**: Probably shouldn't explain if you play _Dragon Age II_, but I'll do it anyway. It means mirror.

**Fenlen**: As noted by Tamlen as he joked about the wolf bit before they found the cave, it literally means "Wolf Child." However, I would prefer it would mean "Young Wolf."

Why do I have so much of the Dalish language in here? Well, let's see, it so happens to be one of the few weak points in_ Origins_ in my opinion. As a Dalish elf, you would have thought that, in battle at least, you can hear your character speak the ancient language. But nope. Instead the Dalish elf speaks like a human. Same goes for the Dwarf Origin. For these two, I think there should be a difference of races in the way they speak. I mean, there is, but not your character.

Anyway, enough of my ranting. It is time to review my pretties~ Tell me what you think and let me know if I shall continue.


End file.
